Rip the Jack? Or Jack The Ripper!
It starts off with Chris saying what had happened on the last episode then shows a confessional from Blaineley saying she's happy to be in first class again! Next all the teams are in there flight "Classes" sleeping and what not, while you see a shadow of Beth in each scene! Next Heather is in confessional saying how here team still had six people. Next Chris tells the contestants that they were denied for landing so they had to jump! They all jump then head to the double decker bus. There Chris tells them about famous stuff in London then brings up "Jack The Ripper" and everyone gets scared. Chris then goes on about what the phyco did and tells them there next challenge is to not get ripped by "Jack The Ripper" while there locked in the Tower of London. Next scene there is scary music and shows the Tower of London. Next it shows Katie, Harold and Alejandro in the strecher room saying how there scared to get ripped by the ripper. Next it shows Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot and Darcy is yelling for Chris to let them out and argues with Owen. Then it shows Geoff telling them to calm down and to have a game plan while Duncan notices that Darcy is gone! They then hudle up to try and stay together. Next it shows Scott telling Heather to stay put while he looks in the next room, Then notices everyone is gone then gets ripped by the ripper! Then Anne Maria is ripped along with Alejandro. Scott goes back to where his team was then notices there gone when suddenly the lights went out and he got ripped! Next it shows the remainder of Geoff team saying that there are only three of them left then Duncan gets ripped when there not looking! Next it shows Team Victory and Trent tells them he is going to go off alone and the others tell him not to, but his whole team got ripped instead of him! Next it shows Team Amazon 2 where Harold is telling his team to not panic and that they only lost Heather and Scott, then notices that Katie is also ripped! All the remaining people run into eachother in the Strech Room. The only six left are Geoff and Owen from Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot, Trent from Team Victory and Harold, Izzy and Blaineley from Team Amazon 2. There the music bell rings and they sing "Jack The Ripper Cant Catch me". While they are singing they all get ripped down to everyone except Trent from Team Victory which is there first win!! Then Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot is sent to the elimination room for the second time in a row! Next it shows Heather in confessional saying how nobody will join an alliance with her because she lost them there challenge this week, Alejandro happy to finally be in first class and Duncan saying the votes tonight will be a 3-2 vote! Everyone votes then Chris says only two votes were against a person going home and it was..........Anne Maria!!!:( While Anne Maria is thrown out of the plane it shows who everyone voted for and shows that Geoff and Duncan voted for Anne Maria which had mad Darcy mad because Geoff said he was going to vote for "The person she said"! Votes Darcy voted Duncan Anne Maria voted Owen Duncan voted Anne Maria Owen voted no one Geoff voted Anne Maria Category:London Category:Team Victory Category:Goodbye Anne Maria Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes